


Playing Cello

by arrny



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, playing cello, 루이레스타, 은유적 19금 표현, 태그 달기 넘 귀찮 안달래요
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 첼로 연주회에 서게 된 루이와 레스타가 첼로 연습을 합니다.





	Playing Cello

“하, 레스타, 못 하겠어. 이건 불가능해.”

루이는 결국 한숨을 쉬며 활을 놓았다. 창백했던 그의 손끝이 첼로의 굵은 현을 누르느라 붉게 부어올랐다가, 내가 바라보는 사이에 빨려 들어가듯 사라졌다.

“이 정도로 포기한다니 오케스트라 사람들이 얼마나 슬퍼하겠어, 루이.”

그의 아름다운 얼굴에 어울리지 않는 신경질이 깃들었다. 그것을 보니 나도 모르게 입 꼬리가 올라갔다. 내가 은근히 이 상황을 즐기고 있다는 것을 안 루이는 기어이 짜증을 토해내고야 말았다. 

“애초에 네가 멋대로 나까지 끌어들인 거잖아.”  
“마땅한 연주자가 없어 연주회를 못 연다는데 불쌍하지도 않아?”

웃음을 참는 내 모습에 그는 냉소적으로 코웃음 쳤다.

“인간들의 사정이야 내가 알게 뭐지.”

순간 나는 내가 지금까지 그를 놀리고 있었다는 것을 잊었다. 지나치게 차갑게 비웃는 그의 태도에 살짝 기분이 나빠졌기 때문이다. 오, 루이… 그렇게까지 말할 건 없잖아, 나는 맞받아치며 덧붙였다. 

“그래도 너와 꼭 협연하고 싶었단 말이야.”

내 진심을 듣고는 그는 여전히 짜증이 담긴 표정으로 고개를 돌렸다. 다리 사이에는 내가 며칠 전에 사온 묵직한 고동빛의 첼로가 안겨있는 채였다. 어차피 좋아할 거면서 싫은 척 하기는. 나는 다시금 터져 나오려는 웃음을 꾹 참았다.

잔뜩 투덜거리지만 그래봤자 그는 연주회에 서게 될 것임이 분명했다. 그러니 내가 루이의 의사도 묻지 않고 불쌍한 연주회 주최에게 나와 그가 협연해줄 것이라 이야기했지. 그는 어차피 내 설득에 넘어올 것이기 때문이다. 고작 이게 무엇이라고 그가 못 들어주겠는가. 내가 지금까지 저지른 일에 비하면 별 것도 아니지 않은가? 몇 천만 명이 지켜보는 무대 위에서 인간들에게 우리 종족의 비밀을 토로하겠다는 것도 아니고, 저주 받은 자들의 여왕에게 악마 같은 음악을 선사하겠다는 것도 아니며, 인간과 육체를 맞바꾸겠다는 무모한 도전도 아닌데 그가 반대할 이유가 무엇이냐는 것이다. 물론 사소한 문제가 하나 있기는 했다. 그는 물론이고, 나 또한 첼로라는 악기를 잡아본 적이 없다는 것. 하지만 그건 그야말로 사소한 문제였다. 그와 나는 어둠의 선물을 받은 초자연적인 존재였다. 우리 종족의 뛰어난 지성과 육체적 능력으로 그깟 악기 하나 다루지 못한다는 것은 어불성설이었다. 일전에 얼어붙은 뱀파이어 왕과 여왕 앞에서 바이올린을 연주했을 때도 나는 바이올린에 대해 무지한 상태였다. 그러나 금세 눈과 귀로 배운 것을 흉내 내어 나름의 음악을 이루어내지 않았나. 뱀파이어의 뛰어난 습득 능력을 떠올려 보면 그다지 놀랄 만한 일도 아니었다. 

그런데 루이는 아까부터 별 것도 아닌 악기와 씨름하고 있으니 기가 막힐 노릇이었다. 뱀파이어 주제에 못하겠다니, 마치 어린 아이의 엄살과도 같은 말이었다. 뱀파이어인 주제에! 거기다 그 고운 얼굴에 주름까지 만들어가며 우는 소리를 내는데, 내가 어찌 웃음이 안 날 수가 있겠나. 실로 간만에 보는 그의 나약한 면모였다. 나는 체념한 듯이 악보를 바라보는 녹빛 눈동자를 실컷 감상하다가 다시 입을 열었다. 

“루이, 정말 뱀파이어의 힘을 전부 잃기라도 한 거야? 네 능력을 한껏 끌어올려 보라고. 차라리 인간들이 너보다 빨리 배우겠어.”  
“넌 나보다 훨씬 강한 뱀파이어잖아, 레스타. 그래서 그토록 빨리 배울 수 있는 건지도 모르지.”  
“말도 안 돼.”

나는 벽에 기대고 있던 몸을 떼고는 그에게 다가갔다. 그리고는 옆에 있던 피아노 위에 얌전히 놓여있던 활을 그에게 건넸다.

“그럴 리가. 얼마나 강한지 약한지는 상관없다고, 이건.”  
“그래.”

그가 조금의 감흥도 없이 대꾸했다. 그 무심함에 은근히 열이 받았다.

“내가 봐줄게, 루이. 다시 한 번 첫 부분 해봐.”  
“웃기는군. 너도 며칠 전에서야 처음 첼로를 만져본 주제에.”  
“네 말대로라면 너보단 낫겠지.”  
“레스타.”  
“한번 해보라니까.”

그의 창백하고 부드러운 손이 활을 잡았다. 왼손은 지판을 향했다. 그는 다소 서툴게 지판을 누르며 현을 그었다. 뱀파이어의 예민한 청력으로 듣기엔 그다지 아름답다고 하지 못할, 거친 음이 쏟아져 나왔다. 나는 몸을 숙여 뻣뻣하게 굳어있는 그의 손 모양을 고쳐주었다. 

“좀 더 살살 그어봐. 힘주지 않고 손목으로만 움직이는 거야.”  
“하, 말은 쉽지.”

나는 한숨을 쉬며 힘이 들어간 그의 어깨에 손을 올려놓았다. 루이는 뱀파이어가 아닌가? 왜 이게 안 되지? 나는 벌써부터 치밀기 시작하는 실증을 꾹 내리누르고 몸을 숙여 현과 활을 잡은 그의 손 위에 내 손을 올려놓았다. 

“힘 빼봐. 이…렇게, 하는 거야.”

그의 손을 쥐고 천천히 현을 그었다. 그제야 루이의 품에 안긴 악기가 첼로다운 목소리를 내었다. 그래봐야 단음이었지만 그래도 크나큰 발전이 아닌가.

“간지럽군.”

나에게 제 손을 맡기고 있던 그가 문득 입을 열었다. 아. 나는 그제야 뒤에서 몸을 숙인 자세를 자각했다. 풀어헤친 내 머리카락이 그의 목덜미를 간질이고 있었다. 머리를 짧게 잘라 드러난 그의 목덜미가 눈에 띄었다. 익숙한 그의 체향과, 투명한 피부 아래를 타고 흐르는 뱀파이어의 피 냄새가 섞여 야릇한 향기가 묻어났다. 물어버릴까. 하지만 나는 참을성 있게 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 

“어쨌든 이런 식으로 좀 더 부드럽게 그어야 한다는 거지. 좀 더… 애무하듯이?”

그는 생각나는 대로 가져다 붙인 내 조야한 설명을 듣고는 다시금 비웃음을 입가에 띄웠다. 

“너에게 하듯이? 퍽이나 알기 쉬운 설명이네, 레스타.”

나를 올려 보는 녹색 눈동자가 아까처럼 짙은 냉소를 담고 있었다. 그러나 아까와는 달리 그 차가움이 유혹적이라는 생각이 들었다. 아, 어떻게 그러지 않을 수 있었겠나. 내 앞에 앉은 이는 누구나가 인정하는 미모를 가진 루이인데. 게다가 우아한 곡선을 지닌 악기를 안고 있는 루이라니, 그것 참 멋스럽지 않은가. 나는 그 모든 모습에 빠져들어 홀린 듯이 대답했다. 아니, ‘홀린 듯이’라는 표현은 좀 기만적이겠다. 그 때 나는 그 모든 상황이 즐겁고 만족스러워 입 꼬리를 크게 올리고 있었으니. 그렇게 기분이 좋아진 상태로 나는 답했다.

“응, 나에게 하듯이.”

루이도 결국 웃음을 터뜨려버리고야 말았다. 방금 전의 첼로 소리만큼이나 고상하고 낮은 웃음소리가 내 피부 위를 타고 흘렀다. 그리고는 내 뒷목을 잡아당겨 키스했다.

그 이후로 그의 무릎 사이에 안겨 연주 당한 것은 더 이상 첼로가 아니라 나였다는 것을 굳이 설명할 필요가 있을까. 웃기는 것은, ‘악기를 다루듯이’ 나를 대하고 난 뒤 그가 제법 능숙하게 첼로를 다룰 줄 알게 되었다는 것이다. 육체적 관계로 갑작스레 뱀파이어의 능력이 깨어나기라도 했나 보지. 뭐 어쨌든 좋은 게 좋은 것이었다. 연주회가 한 달 남짓으로 다가온 시점이었으니.

**Author's Note:**

> 원래는 연주회 하는 것까지 다 쓰는 것이 목표였는데 쓰지 못하였네요. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
